Mischievous Happenings
by LizieVamp
Summary: Hermione is running late for class, when she gets there the only seat left is next to Fred Weasley, what will she do? HermioneFred.
1. Chapter 1

/Mischievous Happenings, Part 1/

**/I don't know what this year is set in so I've decided upon an alternate reality situation in which Hermione is in her sixth year, the twins are in their seventh, Harry and Ron still do Divination, the sixth and seventh years share some classes, the seventh years don't really have N.E.W.T.s on, Harry isn't out searching for Horcruxes and Dumbledore isn't dead etc. etc. So if there are any references that are all over the place, deal with it! And now… on with the story/**

Hermione hurried to class, Professor Sumatra had told them to expect a big surprise today. And although Hermione suspected it was an assignment to complete in the holidays she didn't want to miss out on learning what it was. She skidded to halt outside her Muggle Studies classroom just as the bell rang. Her classmates were already sitting down and as she walked into the classroom she realised that the only seat left was next to Fred Weasley. She stifled a moan; that would be fun. Not!

As she sat down in the sea she realised that Fred was fast asleep. She prodded his shoulder gently; he didn't wake up. She looked around her guiltily to check no one was watching before proceeding to tickle him. He awoke with a stifled laugh and looked wildly around him and then at Hermione who was innocently re-arranging her books on the desk. He eyed her suspiciously and she gave him what she hoped was an angelic and at the same time disinterested look.

After the Professor set them the task of researching muggle phones he poked her in the stomach in revenge. She yelped and then blushed crimson as several people looked at her before turning to glare at Fred. He shrugged and sat there, imitating her look of innocence earlier. She fumed silently. When he dropped one of his books and bent to retrieve it she took her chance and stole his quill, hiding it in her robes. When he sat back up properly he found his quill missing.

This time he fumed silently as he sat there reading the chapter set to them and then his face suddenly changed to glee as he realised how he could take his revenge. Several seconds later Hermione realised that he was resting his hand on her thigh as he leant in, supposedly to have a look at something she had just written. His hand inched higher until Hermione jumped in her seat, grabbed it and pulled it off her. He just sat there and grinned as she went back to reading, her face flushed.

The next time he leaned over to annoy her he found her hand clamped around his arm, her fingernails digging into his flesh. It hurt! A lot! She had long fingernails. He stifled a yelp as her fingernails dug further into his arm. At that moment Professor Sumatra came by and stopped to enquire why Hermione was holding Fred's hand and why he was turning red. Fred smirked as Hermione simply blushed and let go of his hand, stammering something. His smirk was wiped from his face as he realised what she had said.

'You had no right to tell her that!' he whispered harshly to Hermione as the Professor grinned and walked away. She batted her eyes flirtatiously at him and smiled sweetly at him, 'But Fred, sweetie I just thought it was so sweet of you to finally ask me out that I couldn't bring myself to lie.' Behind him Fred heard a muffled gasp and found his twin George and Lee Jordan to be looking at Hermione in awe.

She noticed as well and blew them both a kiss, whilst batting her eyelashes at them. To Fred's surprise Lee grinned wickedly at Hermione and blew her one back while George waggled his eyebrows at her in way that he probably thought was incredibly alluring. Hermione giggled and turned back to her work but George saw Fred's incredulous look and responded with a shrug that said _what she's hot! _Fred shook his head and turned back to his work, which he had barely started. He chanced a glance at Hermione appraisingly.

He tried to be entirely subjective and what he saw astounded him, she _was_ hot! When had that happened? When had the annoying know-it-all book worm that happened to be his younger brother's best friend grown into such a gorgeous young woman, confident in who she was and what she looked like. Even her manner had changed he realised; the Hermione of a year ago would never have acted like she had that lesson.

Then again he thought as Hermione crossed one leg over the other, the Hermione of a year ago would never have worn her skirt so high. He gulped as her skirt edged up a little higher and resolutely turned back to his work. None the less he couldn't resist peaking at her legs every so often, and he was pretty sure that behind him Lee and George were doing the same thing.

Hermione nervously shifted in her seat, she couldn't help but think about the surprise the Professor had promised them at the end of the double lesson. It didn't help that more than half of the elder males in the class were staring at her none-stop. She stole a glance at Fred, he appeared to be staring at her legs, Hermione suppressed the urge to giggle as he quickly turned back to his work. As she turned back to her work she realised that her quill had broken and was no longer working. She scowled at it before turned to Fred. She inched her hand over to his leg and he looked up at her as her hand came to rest on his thigh.

She mouthed '_Do you have a spare quill?_' at him and he rolled his eyes and sighed as if exasperated. He pulled a scrap of paper off his book and wrote _you already have my spare quill, use it!_ on it. She blushed furiously and several of the guys around her sighed. She glanced around her astonished that they were sighing over her and looked back at Fred. He gave her a mischievous grin, which made her feel warm inside and her stomach flutter. She smiled shyly back at him and took his quill out of her pocket.

She noticed that it had the initials F.W. on it and giggled at the way it changed colour from red to gold and back again every few seconds. She used it too write down several of her notes but could hardly contain the laughter bubbling up inside her. For some reason she felt incredibly happy. She smiled brightly at Fred as she finished up the last of the work and handed his quill back to him, but he told her to 'Keep it.' She shrugged and dropped it into her bag.

When the bell rang for lunch the class trooped out, leaving their bags in the classroom. Hermione hung to the back of the class and looked around for Harry and Ron who had Divination. She couldn't see them and sighed inwardly, it seemed like her lunchtime would be spent alone once more. Her shoulders slumped slightly but before she had time to do more than sigh Fred, George and Lee bounded up to her. The twins slung their arms around her shoulders and saluted her with their spare hand. Lee Jordan stood in front of her at attention and saluted her as well.

Then he dropped to his knees and kissed her hand, 'Your guard of honour, oh fairest of beautiful maidens.' He said pompously, prostrating himself in front of her, awaiting her reply. Hermione giggled which caused all three to grin recklessly at her. She resisted the urge to giggle again and smiled at them. And so they set off for the Great Hall together with Hermione wondering if Fred had a reason for drawing her closer to him than George.

When they reached the Great Hall the boys insisted that Hermione sit with them and so with only a small feeling of betraying her best friends she sat down. Fred immediately sat down at her right side, as did Lee on her left side. George meanwhile settled himself directly across from her. As food appeared on the table the two boys sitting next to her piled food upon her plate and constantly asked her if she needed anything. Hermione found herself thinking that this was a little over the top but she certainly didn't mind.

Two other boys came to sit on either side of George. They introduced themselves to her quickly, 'Hi, I'm Michael Gordon, _lovely_ to meet you Hermione.' That was from the tall one with fair hair, she eyed him suspiciously, 'I didn't tell you my name.' She said and he blushed and murmured something, which sounded suspiciously like 'You didn't have to.' She giggled slightly as George elbowed him. The other stood and leaned over the table to shake her hand, she shook it. 'And you are?' she asked him, arching an eyebrow.

'I'm Kevin. Kevin Murray. And Michael here knows your name because he's been dying to ask you out for ages.' And long uncomfortable pause came about as Hermione looked at her plate and tried to avoid looking at Michael. But the silence was broken when Michael himself asked, 'Would you? Go out with me that is?' Hermione froze and looked at him in disbelief. This time it was Fred who broke the silence. He threw an arm around her and said to Michael, 'Sorry mate, I already asked her out last period and she said yes.'

Hermione's head swivelled to Fred, she was furious that he had twisted her words but before she could do anything he pulled her to him and bent down and kissed her. And it wasn't just a peck on the cheek; it was a full-blown kiss on the mouth. Her body at first froze but gradually her arms went around his neck, his around her waist and she kissed him back. Fred was in a sea of bliss as he kissed her sweet delectable mouth. Eventually they broke apart and stared at each other only to find that Lee, George and Kevin were whistling and applauding them.

This was drawing attention to the fact that Hermione and Fred were still tightly holding onto each other. Hermione let go of him reluctantly and he whispered 'Didn't know you were such a good kisser!' to her. She flushed and stuck her tongue out at him but he simply chuckled, 'Don't encourage me.' He told her but she ignored him. People on the Gryffindor table were catcalling and Hermione felt it was her duty to ignore them. However when she heard the voice of Draco Malfoy say clearly that he'd always known that she was a whore she stiffened, her eyes narrowed and she practically jumped out of her seat but the strong arms of Fred Weasley kept her from moving.

At that moment the loud voice of Ronald Weasley rang out through the hall. 'Do you say that about every girl who breaks your nose and reduces you to a blubbing baby, you disgusting little ferret?' Hermione grinned as she remembered breaking Malfoy's nose and the time Professor Moody had made Malfoy turn into a ferret. The sixth years looked at her in awe. 'Did you really break Malfoy's nose and make him cry?' Asked Fred curiously. She grinned wickedly in reply and nodded. He shivered. 'I am going to treat you like glass.' He assured her fervently as did the other boys sitting around her.

Hermione smiled at Fred but then she realised that Ron and Harry were on the other side of the hall and were undoubtedly coming to talk to her. She got up and tugged at Fred's arm. 'Come on. We _need_ to talk. Now. Before Harry and Ron come over.' He followed her without question, even grabbing hold of her hand as she led him out of the Great Hall and towards the library where they could talk without being interrupted.

As they sat down at a study table Hermione looked around and realised that no one was in the library, even the librarian was out for lunch. This could make it easier but at the same time harder. She shifted nervously in her seat as she turned her attention back to Fred. He was watching her impassively. 'Um…' she didn't know where to start. 'Are you about to accuse me with twisting your words and then kissing you by any chance?' Asked Fred and she nodded. 'Well quite frankly you brought this upon yourself, the twisting of your words I mean and _you_ were the one that kissed me back.'

Hermione swallowed, it was true, in a roundabout way. 'But even if that is true… where does this leave us? Are we still friends or if we aren't, what are we?' 'We are going out of course.' Replied Fred instantly. She looked at him, confused. 'But I thought… well I don't know what I thought.' 'Do you want to go out with me?' Asked Fred. 'Yes.' He replied in a small voice. 'Good, then it's all settled 'cause I want to go out with you.' He leaned across the table at that point and kissed her lips softly before pulling back. And then he had a thought. 'So… wanna go find an empty classroom and make out?' he asked her.

Hermione remained silent with a frown on her face. Fred's breath caught in his mouth. Perhaps he shouldn't have asked her that so quickly. But she did reply eventually, 'Where would we even find an empty classroom Fred?' She asked and he laughed breathlessly, standing up and pulling her up to him. 'We'll find somewhere!' He promised her before he bent down to kiss his girlfriend firmly on the lips.

**/To Be Continued…/**


	2. Chapter 2

/Mischievous Happenings, Part 2/

**/After much thinking and contemplating, I decided to make this into a longer story seeing as how I was enjoying it so much. However you should realise that just because I wrote more, it doesn't mean that you should necessarily read it. If you liked Part 1 however I hope you like Part 2.**

**And now… back to the story/**

Unfortunately just as she was starting to kiss him back with a lot of fervour who should walk in but Harry and George. Harry immediately froze and just looked at them in disbelief. Fred and Hermione had broken apart and Hermione was bitting her lip nervously… but she was grinning. Harry wetted his lips and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out so he tried again. 'I think… I think that coming to find Hermione without Ron was a very good idea.' Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion. Absentmindedly Fred noticed that she looked very cute when she did that. 'Why was it a good idea not to bring Ron when you came to find me? And why did you come to find me? We were… busy!'

Fred chuckled and moved so he was standing behind Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She shivered in response. 'Yeah, we were… busy.' Harry looked from Hermione to Fred. He looked at George behind him. 'You're kidding me, right? You were busy… and you don't know why it's a good thing that Ron didn't come with George and me? What are you blind Hermione? He likes you, he has for ages!' Hermione froze.

'He likes me?' She asked, narrowing her eyes. 'Since when?' 'Since absolutely ages!' replied Harry. 'That bastard!' cried Hermione who had clenched her fists. A tear ran down her cheek. 'You mean to say that when Victor asked me to the Yule Ball… he liked me… before Victor asked me?' 'Well yes.' Said Harry frankly. More tears ran down Hermione's face. 'So if Ron even thought someone might ask me out he'd stop them?' 'Maybe.'

'Too bad!' said Hermione resolutely as Ron himself walked in with Lee Jordan. She turned around and pulled Fred in for a very long and passionate kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the library. She could be heard telling Fred 'Let's go see if we can find an empty classroom like you suggested before.' before they both walked out of the library. Ron turned to watch them go. He turned back towards Harry. 'Did I just see and hear what I thought I saw?' he asked, his voice trembling.

'If I say no… would you believe me?' replied Harry hopefully. Ron just nodded to him and walked out of the library. 'Um… am I the only one whose worried he'll do something drastic?' Asked Lee. George and Harry shrugged, 'He'll be fine.' Said George. 'He'll be fine.' Harry sniggered, 'He's too much of an idiot to even think of doing something drastic, he'll probably just mope about for a few weeks and ignore Hermione and Fred, nothing to worry about' Here George nodded his agreement. 'Righty oh!' sighed Lee. 'Hang on does this mean we can't flirt with her or stare a her during class anymore?' he asked sadly.

Harry looked at him funny, 'Since when did you two do that? And why would you do that" he asked, confused. Lee coughed and George cleared his throat. They slung their arms around Harry and sat him down. 'Well you see Harry, as people grow older and go through puberty, guys become attracted to good looking girls.' 'And vice versa!' said Lee, cutting into George's speech while George nodded in agreement. 'And Hermione has grown into a prime specimen of the female species.' Said George. 'Therefore as we are almost totally ruled by our hormones at this age we flirt with Hermione or stare at her because of the aforementioned reason.' Finished Lee.

At the end of this speech they got up and left Harry who sitting there was nodding slowly with a totally blank expression on his face. 'Poor fellow!' whispered Lee to George, 'Yeah, next time I think we should spring it on him a bit slower.' They both nodded in agreement and left the library already planning a prank to pull on Ron. That is once they found him. If they couldn't find him then they would simply prank a Slytherin instead.

Meanwhile Fred and Hermione had found an empty classroom and Hermione was in the process of wiping the tears from her eyes while Fred watched. 'Does this revelation mean that making out furiously for the rest of lunch is out of the question?' He asked her jokingly but she smiled at him sexily and whispered no so softly that he could barely hear. 'So that's a yes is it? Because a seventeen year old boy I am at this stage completely ruled by my hormones!' he told her seriously. This time she laughed.

'And as a sixteen year old girl I am not quite as ruled by my hormones.' She said in response. 'That does not mean that I am adverse to making out furiously for the rest of lunch however. Luckily for you!' she moved closer to Fred and placed her hands on his shoulders. She pushed his thighs to each side of her body and moved until she was standing in between his legs. She licked his lips and laughed, the sound sending shivers running down Fred's spine.

Slowly she bent down slightly and placed her hands gently but firmly on his shoulders. He looked up at her quizzically and she smiled. He raised an eyebrow at her and raised his hands to rest them on her hips. When she smiled at him again he raised his head and pressed his own lips gently to hers. Her hands wound their way around his neck as she leaned even closer, pressing her lips against his too. A shiver ran through her when he pulled her closer and he growled deep in his throat at the contact and the feel of her soft pliant body against his.

Her hands found their way into his hair and she stroked his soft hair as their lips moved against each other. Fred's arms were now completely encircling Hermione's waist and he marvelled at how fragile she seemed at that moment, totally at his mercy. Her waist was tiny and Fred grinned against her lips as he stroked her back. She shivered in his arms but leaned into him none the less. There was no space separating them now at all and neither of them really minded much at. In fact both were rather pleased with the situation.

Hermione loved every second of what was happening. His lips were so gentle against hers and his arms totally surrounded her waist. A thought flitted through her mind; that what felt so utterly safe and comforting and possessive, to be in his arms should perhaps have felt more like a cage. But it didn't. Never had Hermione felt so possessed and never had Hermione enjoyed having someone's arms around her more.

At that point time was seemingly standing still. Both wanted the moment to last forever but both knew it couldn't eventually both of them had to draw breath and so they did; breaking apart but still in each other's arms. Hermione was breathing heavily as she laid her head on Fred's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Fred was grinning broadly as he took in the scent of her hair. It smelled faintly of lavender. He pressed his lips to it gently and she looked back up at him.

When he grinned down at her she smiled tentatively back. Then her smile faltered and she looked down at the ground as her hands traced soft patterns n his thigh. The silence went on for a while and then, 'Fred? Do you know, today is the first time someone's ever kissed me or that I've ever kissed anyone back. I've never even been on a real date before with a guy.' She looked back up at him. 'What's your point?' he asked her gently. 'I don't really know.' She responded, her forehead creasing slightly as she frowned.

Fred reached out with his fingers and smoothed away her frown. Then they just stood there for a while in silence once more. When the bell went it startled both of them and Hermione jumped slightly in Fred's arms. He smothered a laugh and stood up stretching as Hermione pulled away from him. He noticed with a lazy eye that when she did the same her skirt was pulled even higher. He gulped as her jumper slid up to expose a thin line of pale, creamy flesh. He offered her a hand once they were ready to go and she took it as they walked out of the classroom.

**/To Be Continued…/**


End file.
